gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200217-history
Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 3: Super Charged!
Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 3: Super Charged! is the sequel to Kids' WB: Heroes to Life and Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 2: Return of the Heroes. Plot TBA... Playable characters In this game, there are SuperChargers, a special team that can supercharge their vehicles, with 10 SuperChargers for each element. There are also 50 new playable characters (not including variants), with 5 new ones for each element. Like in the last two games, ten of the characters (one from each element) have smaller versions of themselves. This time, there are 4 smaller versions of the new characters and 6 smaller versions of the returning characters. Normal Magic Returning: *Spyro (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) **Dark Spyro *Saturn Girl (Legion of Super Heroes) *Sophia Winterford (Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Déjà Vu (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Tony Jones (Magi-Nation) *Star Butterfly (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil) *Pop Fizz (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Blythe (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) *Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) *Unicorn (Animal Mechanicals) *Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Mammoth Mutt (Krypto the Superdog) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Paulie Pretztail (Viva Piñata) *Splat (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) **Witch Sailor Moon *Uncle Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) New: *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Earth Returning: *Yoshi (The Adventures of Yoshi) **Blue Yoshi *Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Knuckles (Sonic X/The Adventures of Team Chaotix) **Super Knuckles *Sticks (Sonic Boom) *Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) *Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Armadillomon (Digimon Adventure 02) *ExVeemon (Digimon Adventure 02) *Fist Bump (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Terrafin (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Dino-Rang (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Flashwing (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Rex (Animal Mechanicals) *Smash Hit (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Terra (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Piper (Storm Hawks) *Bash (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Wallop (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Feather (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Tail Terrier (Krypto the Superdog) New: *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tech Returning: *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *Cyborg (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) **Agent Jimmy *Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) *Spin (RollBots) *Cubix (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) *Drixenol (Ozzy & Drix) *Johnny Test (Johnny Test) *Komodo (Animal Mechanicals) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Marty (Eon Kid) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Drobot (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Panda (Animal Mechanicals) *Trigger Happy (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Mega Man (Mega Man: Card Legends) *Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Manga Charge (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) **Merry Manga Charge *Mega Man.EXE (MegaMan NT Warrior) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) New: *Static (Static Shock) *Lightning Lad (Legion of Super Heroes) Fire Returning: *Charizard (Pokémon) *Emboar (Pokémon) *Birdo (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Victini (Pokémon) *Blaziken (Pokémon) *Hot Dog (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) **Molten Hot Dog *Gulimon (Digimon Tamers) *Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) *Trail Blazer (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Inferape (Pokémon) *Greymon (Digimon Adventure) *Fryno (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Typloshion (Pokémon) *Spitfire (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Sunburn (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Delplox (Pokémon) New: Water Returning: *Vector the Crocodile (The Adventures of Team Chaotix/Sonic X) *Osmosis Jones (Ozzy & Drix) *Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Dewitt (Will & Dewitt) *Flip Wreck (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Koopa (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Echo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *SpongeBob Squarepants (SpongeBob Squarepants) **Pirate SpongeBob *Gill Grunt (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Big the Cat (Sonic X) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Coconut Fred (Cocount Fred's Fruit Salad Island) *Zap (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Greninja (Pokémon) *Snap Shot (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Dive-Clops (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) New: Air Returning: *Sonic (Sonic X/The Adventures of Team Chaotix) **Super Sonic (Sonic X) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blades (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Finn (Storm Hawks) *Jet-Vac (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Scratch (The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Charmy Bee (The Adventures of Team Chaotix/Sonic X) *Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *Robin (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showndown) *Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *Stormblade (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Sasquatch (Animal Mechanicals) **Bouncing Eggy Sasquatch *Superman (Superman: The Animated Series) *Whirlwind (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Warnado (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Krillin (Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai) New: *Legion Superman (Legion of Super Heroes) *Superman X (Legion of Super Heroes) Life Returning: *Beast Boy (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Snivy (Pokémon) *High Five (The Mis-Adventures of High Five/Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Mouse (Animal Mechanicals) *The Flea (¡Mucha Lucha!) *Espio (The Adventures of Team Chaotix/Sonic X) **Ninja Espio *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chris Kratt (Wild Kratts) *Edyn (Magi-Nation) *Camo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Stealth Elf (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Food Fight (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Spot (The Good Dinosaur Show) *Sceptile (Pokémon) *Chesnaught (Pokémon) *Tree Rex (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Shroomboom (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Turtwig (Pokémon) **New Year's Turtwig New: *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Undead Returning: *Shadow (Sonic X) *Rouge (Sonic X) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Tom (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil) *Stork (Storm Hawks) *Junko (Storm Hawks) *Roller Brawl (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Cynder (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) **Skeletal Cynder *Phantom Girl (Legion of Super Heroes) *Ezekiel Zick (Monster Allergy) *Wolverine (X-Men Evolution) *Spider-Man (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Hunter Steele (Spider Riders) *Alex O'Connell (The Mummy: The Animated Series) *Shareena Wickett (Detention) *Bunnicula (Bunnicula (2016)) *Chop Chop (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) New: Light Returning: *Spotlight (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Starfire (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Rikochet (¡Mucha Lucha!) *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Tom Majors (Chaotic) *Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Yuma Tsukumo (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion) **Jade Shoutmon *Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amy Rose (Sonic X) **St. Patrick's Amy *Macro Diaz (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil) *Cream (Sonic X/The Adventures of Team Chaotix) *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Bunea Girl (¡Mucha Lucha!) New: Dark Returning: *Raven (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Blackout (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) **Legendary Blackout *Strag (Magi-Nation) *Meta Knight (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Batman (The Batman) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Bull Dog (Krypto the Superdog) *Nightfall (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) New: Smaller versions Returning: *Spry (Magic) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *Mini Blythe (Magic) (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) *Baby Yoshi (Earth) (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Veemon (Earth) (Digimon Adventure 02) *Classic Tails (Tech) (Sonic X) *Drobit (Tech) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Tepig (Fire) (Pokémon) *Fennakin (Fire) (Pokémon) *Gill Runt (Water) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Young Goku (Air) (Dragon Ball GT) *Down Low (Life) (The Mis-Adventures of High Five/Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Cyndi (Undead) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Spotlittle (Light) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Bull Pup (Dark) (Krypto the Superdog) New: SuperChargers Magic *Dragon Master Spyro (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) (Signature Vehicle: Dragon Glider) *Allicorn Power Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Signature Vehicle: Magical Caster) *Big Bubble Pop Fizz (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Soda Skimmer) *Planet Racer Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) (Signature Vehicle: Saturn Boat) *Card Master Sakura (Cardcaptor Sakura) (Signature Vehicle: Windy Dicer) *Sport Tamer Star Butterfly (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil) (Signature Vehicle: Sapphire Dragon) *Wish Attacker Timmy (The Fairly OddParents) (Signature Vehicle: Wishing Smasher) *Paint Messer Splat (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Splatter Splasher) *Star Struck Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) (Signature Vehicle: Star Warper) *Mysterious Caster Dipper (Gravity Falls) (Signature Vehicle: Mystery Golfer) Earth *Shark Shooter Terrafin (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Shark Tank) *Scrambled Egg Yoshi (The Adventures of Yoshi) (Signature Vehicle: Yolk O' Shorus) *Digi Punch ExVeemon (Digimon Adventure 02) (Signature Vehicle: Digital Swimmer) *Battle Cracking Knuckles (Sonic X/The Adventures of Team Chaotix) (Signature Vehicle: Motor Knux) *Ranging Boom Dino-Rang (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Dino Spinner) *Nature Warrior Bugs (The Looney Tunes Show) (Signature Vehicle: Forest Cutter) *Mechana-Sword Rex (Animal Mechanicals) (Signature Vehicle: Mechana-Driver) *Pirate Plank Smash Hit (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Thump Truck) *Jungle Beat Sticks (Sonic Boom) (Signature Vehicle: Wild Rider) *Earth Banging Clay (Xiaolin Showdown) (Signature Vehicle: Earth Smasher) Tech *Turbo Drift Johnny (Johnny Test) (Signature Vehicle: Blazing Roller) *Robot Thunder Mega Man (Mega Man: Card Legends) (Signature Vehicle: Robot Driver) *Tail Twister Tails (Sonic X) (Signature Vehicle: Tornado Spinner) *Science Ruler Jimmy (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) (Signature Vehicle: Rocket Blaster) *Ultra Hero Ace (Loonatics Unleashed) (Signature Vehicle: ACME Jetplane) *Double Dare Trigger Happy (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Gold Rusher) *Upgrade 10 Drobot (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Robot Bumper) *Mega Charge Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) (Signature Vehicle: Monkey Speeder) *Dino Charger Max (Dinosaur King) (Signature Vehicle: Dino Biker) *Stealth Spy Kim (Kim Possible) (Signature Vehicle: Mobile Crusier) Fire * Water * Air *Triple Extreme Jade (Jackie Chan Adventures) (Signature Vehicle: Skate Boarder) *Iron Bash Sonic (Sonic X/The Adventures of Team Chaotix) (Signature Vehicle: Speed Star) *Spectrum Whirlwind (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Rainbow Swisher) *Sparkle Spread Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Signature Vehicle: Bolt Boomer) *Blade Master Blades (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Brave Flyer) *Hurricane Jet-Vac (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Jet Stream) *Super Hero Robin (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) (Signature Vehicle: Motor Titanist) *Feather Spinning Stormblade (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Sky Slicer) *Xiaolin Warrior Raimundo (Xiaolin Showndown) (Signature Vehicle: Sapphire Plane) *Tornado Tilter Warnado (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Spinning Twister) Life *Magi Defender Edyn (Magi-Nation) (Signature Vehicle: Grass Slider) *Samurai Slash Espio (The Adventures of Team Chaotix/Sonic X) (Signature Vehicle: Chameleon Crawler) *Karate Learner Sandy (SpongeBob Squarepants) (Signature Vehicle: Karate Glider) *Dragon Pouncer Snivy (Pokémon) (Signature Vehicle: Vine Whipper) *Poison Shooter High Five (The Mis-Adventures of High Five/Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Dragonfly Speeder) *Cow Tripper Camo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) (Signature Vehicle: Fruit Booster) *Health Controller Sceptile (Pokémon) (Signature Vehicle: Reptile Bouncer) *Life Sheeler Chesnaught (Pokémon) (Signature Vehicle: Armor Clapper) *Super Shot Stealth Elf (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) (Signature Vehicle: Stealth Stinger) *Knight Trainer Turtwig (Pokémon) (Signature Vehicle: Twiggy Boomer) Undead * Light *Stunt Taker Jackie (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Light Shiner Spotlight (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Duel Master Jaden (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Wacky Watcher Yakko (Animaniacs) *Zexal Power Yuma (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Digi Master Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion) *Martial Strike Macro (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil) *Party Smasher Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Love Slicer Amy (Sonic X) *Chaotic Extreme Tom (Chaotic) Dark * Vehicles Magic *Dragon Glider (Signature Driver: Dragon Master Spyro) *Magical Caster (Signature Driver: Allicorn Power Twilight Sparkle) *Soda Skimmer (Signature Driver: Big Bubble Pop Fizz) *Saturn Boat (Signature Driver: Planet Racer Sailor Moon) *Windy Dicer (Signature Driver: Card Master Sakura) *Sapphire Dragon (Signature Driver: Sport Tamer Star Butterfly) *Wishing Smasher (Signature Driver: Wish Attacker Timmy) *Splatter Splasher (Signature Driver: Paint Messer Splat) *Star Warper (Signature Driver: Star Struck Kirby) *Mystery Golfer (Signature Driver: Mysterious Caster Dipper) Earth *Shark Tank (Signature Driver: Shark Shooter Terrafin) *Yolk O' Shorus (Signature Driver: Scrambled Egg Yoshi) *Digital Swimmer (Signature Driver: Digi Punch ExVeemon) *Motor Knux (Signature Driver: Battle Cracking Knuckles) *Dino Spinner (Signature Driver: Ranging Boom Dino-Rang) *Forest Cutter (Signature Driver: Nature Warrior Bugs) *Mechana-Driver (Signature Driver: Mechana-Sword Rex) *Thump Truck (Signature Driver: Pirate Plank Smash Hit) *Wild Rider (Signature Driver: Jungle Beat Sticks) *Earth Smasher (Xiaolin Showdown) (Signature Driver: Earth Banging Clay) Tech *Blazing Roller (Signature Driver: Turbo Drift Johnny) *Robot Driver (Signature Driver: Robot Thunder Mega Man) *Tornado Spinner (Signature Driver: Tail Twister Tails) *Rocket Blaster (Signature Driver: Science Ruler Jimmy) *ACME Jetplane (Signature Driver: Ultra Hero Ace) *Gold Rusher (Signature Driver: Double Dare Trigger Happy) *Robot Bumper (Signature Driver: Upgrade 10 Drobot) *Monkey Speeder (Signature Driver: Mega Charge Chiro) *Dino Biker (Signature Driver: Dino Charger Max) *Mobile Crusier (Signature Driver: Stealth Spy Kim) Fire * Water * Air *Skate Boarder (Signature Driver: Triple Extreme Jade) *Speed Star (Signature Driver: Iron Bash Sonic) *Rainbow Swisher (Signature Driver: Spectrum Whirlwind) *Bolt Boomer (Signature Driver: Sparkle Spread Rainbow Dash) *Brave Flyer (Signature Driver: Blade Master Blades) *Jet Stream (Signature Driver: Hurricane Jet-Vac) *Motor Titanist (Signature Driver: Super Hero Robin) *Sky Slicer (Signature Driver: Feather Spinning Stormblade) *Sapphire Plane (Signature Driver: Xiaolin Warrior Raimundo) *Spinning Twister (Signature Driver: Tornado Tilter Warnado) Life *Grass Slider (Signature Driver: Magi Defender Edyn) *Chameleon Crawler (Signature Driver: Samurai Slash Espio) *Karate Glider (Signature Driver: Karate Learner Sandy) *Vine Whipper (Signature Driver: Dragon Pouncer Snivy) *Dragonfly Speeder (Signature Driver: Poison Shooter High Five) *Fruit Booster (Signature Driver: Cow Tripper Camo) *Reptile Bouncer (Signature Driver: Health Controller Sceptile) *Armor Clapper (Signature Driver: Life Sheeler Chesnaught) *Stealth Stinger (Signature Driver: Super Shot Stealth Elf) *Twiggy Boomer (Signature Driver: Knight Trainer Turtwig) Undead * Light * Dark * Non-playable characters Allies Packs Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 3: Super Charged!/List of Waves/Packages Catchphrases Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 3: Super Charged!/List of Catchphrases Gameplay Heroic Challenges Trivia * Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB: Heroes to Life Category:Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 3: Super Charged! Category:Crossovers Category:Non-Skylander Games Category:Skylanders Category:My Little Pony Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Action-Adventure Category:Activision Category:Toys to Life Category:Sega Category:3D Platformers Category:RPG Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Gravity Falls